Maple and The Beast
by Dreamless-Eternity
Summary: What happens when Canada is forced to watch Beauty and the Beast with Russia? He has dreams. Hilarity ensues. Note: Lots of pairings are hinted, but no one explicitly.  except maybe France and England
1. Chapter 1

Maple And The Beast

This was a strange place. It seemed vaguely familiar. It reminded him of his father's land. Especially as the 'bonjours' were thrown from windows toward other window's inhabitants. He sighed, making his way through the town, determined to find out how he got there.

"VITAL REGIONS!" An exclamation was the only warning given as Matthew was tackled to the ground by an albino.

"PRUSSIA, GET OFF ME!" Canada yelled, wiggling away. What was Prussia doing in his father's land?

"But your vital regions must be invaded!" Gilbert exclaimed, trying to hold onto Matthew. Matthew squirmed and yelled, but no one came to his aid. In fact, the only one he saw around was Gilbird. Oh Maple, why me? Canada asked himself.

After quite some time, Canada had finally managed to get away, Prussia's own reflection having distracted him. He ran back in the direction he had originally started from. He couldn't quite remember how he'd gotten there, but he figured anywhere was safer than with Prussia. He had lost himself in thought and didn't realize how very far he had walked. A yawn escaped his mouth and he recognized how tired he actually was

Up ahead, there was a little cottage and Canada determined that was a decent place to stop and rest. As he reached the front door he held up his hand to knock. The door quickly swung open, revealing Japan wearing reading glasses.

"It's about time you got home, Canada!" he exclaimed. "You took longer in town than expected. Did Prussia get ahold of you?"

Canada shook his head, staring in disbelief. Home? What was going on here? He decided that it wasn't worth it and began to play along. "Yes, Prussia did get ahold of me. It was terrible, Japan…"

They began walking down the hallway before entering a small office. Japan settled behind the desk, beginning to flip through the book. "Oh, Prussia isn't that bad. He's quite handsome. Maybe you should try dating him."

"Prussia? Japan, are you feeling okay?" Canada asked, moving closer to put a hand on Japan's forehead.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. But, I don't think I'm going to be ready for the convention. I don't think this manga will do!" he complained, looking at the book in his hand.

"Let me see it. I'm sure it's fine…" Canada said, taking the manga from his hand. He began flipping through the book. "M-maple! Japan, this is yaoi!"

Japan chuckled. "Of course. That's what the convention is for! If you had such a great reaction, I'm sure to sell a few copies. Okay, I'm off to the con! America is giving me a ride." He shot up from his chair, taking the book, clearly empowered by Canada's reaction. "I'll be back in a few days!" Canada sat, sighing. What else was there to do but wait for Japan's return? He didn't even have a clue what was actually going on.

Not long after Japan left, there came a knock on the door. Canada walked to the front door, laying down the book that he had taken up. He glanced through the eyehole. "Oh, Maple…" he sighed before slowly opening the door. "What do you want, Prussia?"

"Hello, Mattie. I'm here to finish what we started in the village," Gilbert stated, walking inside the house. He turned, smiling at Canada before pushing him up against a wall.

Canada gasped, and pushed at Gilbert's shoulders. "Get off me, Prussia!" he yelled.

Prussia chuckled. "Is it too much awesome-ness for you?"

Canada shook his head, slipping from Prussia's arms. "No, it's just that… aren't you too awesome for little old me? Nobody even sees me most of the time… You'd better just find somebody that's just as awesome as you are." As he spoke, he made his way toward the door, leaning against it, ready to make his escape at any moment.

Prussia lunged at the quiet male, missing as Canada swung open the door, letting Prussia tumble out. And straight down the stairs into the waiting mud pit. Gilbird tweeted a greeting before a clump of mud was launched in his direction. "Shut up."

Canada quickly closed the door, making his way through the house. He gathered a jacket and headed out the back door, hoping to get away before the obnoxious albino remembered the existence of the back door. He made his way across the meadow, following the path that Alfred's car had disappeared down earlier. He wasn't quite sure where he was going, but he presumed the path wasn't too terrible since Japan and America had already taken it.

It wasn't even an hour later when he heard the engine of a fast-moving vehicle. A familiar car rounded the bend ahead and came screeching toward him. "Maple, Alfred!" He screamed at his brother as the car stopped inches from him. "Watch where you're going!"

"But, Mattie, Mattie, Japan's in trouble. We-were-in-the-woods-when-Japan-got-out-to-try-to-ask-direct-…" America's words flowed together quickly as he tried to get the information out.

Canada quickly interrupted, "Alfred, slow down. I can't understand a word your saying!"

The Hero took a breath before looking at the other male. "KIKU IS IN TROUBLE!" Canada stared at him for a moment before dashing around to climb into the passenger's side.

"You can explain on the way, let's just go get Kiku!"

"So you see, he got out to ask directions at that creepy-ass castle because we were lost and then he didn't come out! FOR HOURS!"

"Okay, so we have to go in and get him! Something terrible might have happened to him!" Canada exclaimed.

"B-But, we can't go in there… there might be ghosts!" Alfred cowered in fear from the castle. Canada rolled his eyes before climbing out of the car.

"Fine, stay here, but I'm going to go save Kiku," he stated. So much for Alfred being the hero.

"Somebody has to guard the car!"

Canada stepped into the dark castle, shivering in fear. Or was it the freezing cold of the Siberian waste land? After all, all he had was his flimsy jacket. What was this place? Alfred seemed to be under the impression that Japan had disappeared into the mansion, but Matthew saw no signs of life.

"Hello? Anyone here?" he asked, glancing around the entryway. "I'm looking for Japan…"

"Who are you?" A voice sounded from behind him. Canada flailed, spinning around to see a familiar white bear.

"Kumaji? Is that you? It's Canada! The one that feeds you!" he said, leaning down to scoop up the bear.

"Canada?" he asked, squirming to get out of his arms. "Who is that? Russia is the one that feeds me." The white bear hit the floor and waddled away as Canada stared in disbelief. Russia?

Another familiar voice sounded from a neighboring room, distracting Canada from his thoughts. "Francis! Not here! You saw Japan wandering around the halls! He'll try to make us part of his next novel if you keep this up!"

"Oh, but mon angleterre, you are just too cute to resist!" Canada rounded the corner to see his father pressing Arthur to the wall, ravaging his neck. Arthur seemed to be biting back some words, or sounds, before he saw Canada.

"Matthew?" His voice sounded embarrassed as his cheeks coloured. "Francis, will you bloody well get off me, you frog. Canada is here!"

"Maple…"

To be continued.

Author's note: So, my roommate and I watched Beauty and the Beast tonight and began compiling a list of which characters were who. Really, it all started with the resemblance of Lumiere and Cogsworth to Francis and England. And then this story developed. I had to write it as everything began clicking in my head how well this worked with Hetalia. I do believe I'll do the entire story. My encouragement is currently coming from my roommate who insists on reading it. But, it will probably be a slow update sometimes.


	2. Chapter 2

Dreamless-Eternity: ^^ I feel soooo soooo happy. I posted this story 3 days after I started my account. And within five hours I had five notices from the story. THANK YOU! And because of all the attention, I had to update a little faster. I will update more regularly after my play is over. And if the bloody birds will shut up. You don't know how scary it is to live next to a whole tree of nesting black birds. Especially after you've seen the horror movie 'The Birds'

Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin, the following comments were made to me by the characters.

Japan: Of course I'm going to Yaoi Con.

Prussia: IT'S NOT RAPE, HE WAS TOTALLY WILLING! WHO WOULDN'T BE WILLING TO DO IT WITH AWESOME ME?

Canada: Thank you for noticing me… And it is rape.

Prussia begins molestation

Canada: MAPLE!

Pt. 2

Arthur pushed Francis off him and walked to meet the quiet Canadian. "I'm sorry, Matthew. You know how the bloody frog gets. What brings you to Russia's castle?"

Canada paled, sinking back in on himself. "R-Russia's castle?" he questioned, glancing around.

Arthur looked at him curiously. "Did you really not know where you were?" Canada shook his head. "Oh bloody hell, we need to get him out of here Francis." He turned to see the Parisian merely watching his ass. "FRANCIS! BEFORE RUSSIA SEES HIM!"

"Uhm, why can't Russia see me?" Canada asked the couple, feeling very left out. "And I can't leave until I find Japan! America is outside freaking out about the fact that Japan is in here and he doesn't know what happened."

Suddenly, a very disgruntled voice sounded from around the corner. "Well, if America-kun hadn't left me here after 10 minutes," Japan rounded the corner, a notebook in hand, having obviously been taking notes about the couple who now simultaneously turned bright red (England) and chuckled (France).

Canada excitedly moved to Japan's side. "Oh, Kiku, you're okay! America was so scared for you! He said you'd be in here for hours," he obviously had not heard what the Japanese man had said.

"Canada-kun, we haven't even been gone for two hours," he stated. "How could I possibly have been in here that long? I simply came in, ran into England and France, and asked directions of them. As I went back out, I found the car to be missing and a certain American with it. So, I came back in to wait for someone to come back for me."

Canada blanched. He hadn't thought about that; he had just simply been worried about his friend. "Oh… I'm sorry, Kiku. Well, Alfred is here now! Now you can go to the con!"

Japan nodded, making his way for the door. "Let me have a word with America. I'd rather you not have to hear this, Matthew," he stated, stepping outside and heading for the car.

Matthew watched as the door shut before turning back to Arthur and Francis. "Now why did you not want me to see Russia?" he asked, the momentary diversion not distracting him from the question. He may have been a quiet, passive country, but he was curious.

Arthur sighed, looking at Francis, who began to explain, "You see, mon ami, if you look into Ivan's eyes, you will become ensnared by the spell that, mon cher here, -accidentally- cast."

Arthur glared, but looked a little ashamed. "I was actually attempting to bring Busby's chair back, in order to get revenge on Alfred. But, instead, the spell brought up Russia. In my haste to correct my… mistake… I must have done something off because it began this scenario. Obviously, I was the first to look into his eyes, followed closely by the frog here. I've actually been here for a few months now. Apparently, if you get Russia to defy his nature, it will break. It's only based from his personality. 'Become one with Mother Russia' is the only option currently as we are all now stuck in his house."

"Maple," Canada breathed out. He really had no desire to have a run in with Russia now at this point.

Arthur glanced around. "You had better leave before Russia does come out to investigate the happenings. There has been a lot of noise recently." Canada nodded, heading quickly for the door, but, as he opened it, found a very depressing scene.

"AMERICA!" he shouted, running out as the last of the exhaust was disappearing into the road.

"I feel like we're forgetting something, Kiku…" Alfred stated, thinking about what they had when they set out.

Kiku looked around. "I have my book as well as our passes to get into the convention… And you've got the directions now. I don't know what we could have possibly forgotten…"

Alfred shrugged. "I must be imagining things…" And they drove on.

"Maple…" Canada muttered, walking back toward the house. Maybe England would have some way for him to go home now that his friends had forgotten him. "England, would you happen to…?"

He was interrupted by a new voice. "You're here to become one with Russia, da?"

F*************************k. Poor Canada. Whatever will he do? Oh, wait…. Everybody has seen Beauty and the Beast. CANADA IS SAFE! Or is he…?

Actually, I feel better about him with Russia than with America and Japan at this point. I mean, at least Russia actually noticed him being new there as opposed to America and Japan not realizing they forgot cute little Mattie!

And also, I didn't realize that my lines between sections weren't showing up. So, hopefully my new breaks work as I actually edited it via FF Document Manager.

Thanks to Bluebutterfly for noting my error. So, now a name is retyped. I should know better than to type stories right after rehearsal... I will probably have the next chapter up this week. Sorry for the delay! My show is this weekend, so I'm kinda busy.


	3. Chapter 3

I am so so so sorry for not updating. I have been very busy and I don't have internet while I'm home unless I use a relative's computer in a house that's not mine. And that's very awkward to type any fanfiction on….

Anywho…

Here's my random fact for the day. Sherlock Holmes never said the words "Elementary, my dear Watson"

Canada closed his eyes, swallowing. "Hello, Ivan…" he said, knowing better than to offend the larger country, but heeding Arthur's warning.

"Ah, little Matvie, why won't you look at me?" the country questioned. Canada gulped, but didn't open his eyes. He backed away to the best of his ability, being blind at the moment.

"Ivan… I didn't mean to intrude… I'll just be on my way…" Canada kept control of himself, finding the doorknob behind him. He quickly swung the door open, intending to slip out before Russia could stop him.

Unfortunately, no such luck was to be had as the door was slammed back shut. "MAPLE!" he screamed, tears springing to his eyes. He gripped an injured hand, looking at the wounded fingers, momentarily forgetting England's warning, "Russia, look what you've done!" He held out his hand to the older country, looking up to see his reaction before remembering exactly what Arthur HAD said. He 'eep-ed' as he met Russia's violet eyes. He was as stuck for good.

Russia grinned manically. "What a good little Matvie you are…" he chuckled darkly (Kol Kol Kol I love Russia's laugh XD). He backed away, leaving the Canadian to care for his injuries. "Ludwig will show you to your room, comrade. Dinner is at 7." He disappeared around the corner as Germany rounded another corner.

"You, too?" Canada asked, wondering to himself how many countries were trapped in this huge manor. Germany just nodded silently, annoyed at the fact that he would have to care for yet another country. No one really ever did anything around this house. Except get into each other's pants (*ahem* Francis, get your hand away from Iggy).

Germany left Canada in a room at the end of a long hall, nursing his injured hand carefully. There had to be a good many countries in the rooms before to have to go so far, Matthew thought to himself. Ivan was a bastard and to add insult to injury, Matthew was stuck. He curled into a ball, letting the tears well in his eyes finally. It wasn't pain that made him cry, for he was a country and had had far worse pains than a sore thumb, but a fear that made him cry. Would he ever see Alfred again? He already missed his brother desperately. As he thought of his brother, he let emotion consume him.

After a few minutes of his tears, a quiet knock came on the door. Matthew sat up, wiping his cheeks, but knowing that it wouldn't hide the raw emotion that he felt. "C-come in…" he sniffled as he attempted to compose himself.

The door swung open and in flounced Italy with Germany standing quietly over his shoulder. "Canada! Ludwig told me that you got your hand slammed in the door. So, I brought some things to fix you right up!" he exclaimed, motioning to a cart that sat in the doorway. He quickly bandaged up the hand and applied ice, acting just like a perfect little nurse. He then turned with a smile to look at Canada. "AND to make it all better, I brought you pasta!" He motioned behind him as Germany brought over a bowl of noodles.

Canada tried to act happy past the emotions boiling over in his heart. "Thank you, both of you. You're too kind," he said quietly, taking the bowl.

Italy beamed, oblivious to the turmoil behind Canada's eyes. Germany, though, read the boy like a book and took Italy's hand. "Italy, perhaps we ought to go. Supper will need to be put on soon," he said before looking sympathetically at Matthew.

"Oh, oh! I almost forgot. Yes, we'd better. I need to get cooking for Ivan," he said before sprinting out of the room. Germany gave Canada one last look before pushing the cart out and shutting the door.

With a sigh, Canada sat aside the pasta and leaned back on the bed, intending to re-envelope himself in his misery, which was very unlike him, but it was a new situation for him. He was stuck in an unfamiliar place, but, on the upside, he was getting noticed by everyone. Except his own bear and brother. A metaphorical dark cloud formed about the bed as he let himself get angry with Russia for trapping him here, and America and Japan for leaving him here.

His self-misery didn't last long, though, as an adjacent door swung open. "Opps! Sorry, dear, I didn't realize that this room was occupied now," a large-bosomed woman said as she entered and noted the man on the bed.

Canada blushed and looked away. "I-It's okay, Ukraine… I just got here. Not that I really wanted to stay…" he added his last statement rather quietly, but the kind girl caught it anyways.

"Oh, Matthew, it's not that bad here. I mean, sure, Ivan has his way of dealing with things, but my brother's not that bad once you get to know him. I should know," she said with a slight smile, coming to sit on the bed next to the male. She reached out, bringing Canada in to lean on her, petting his head quietly in comfort.

"You have to say that. He's family. Kinda like I have to like Alfred. It just has to be done whether we like it or not, eh?" Canada stated, glancing up at the girl, which was slightly difficult in his position.

Ukraine laughed quietly, but nodded. "That's true, but it really isn't that bad here. I mean, there are a lot of other countries here with us. And Ivan keeps us all comfortable."

Canada sniffled. "But I'll never see my brother again. I'm trapped here! We'll never get out…"

Ukraine shook her head. "That's not true. True love overcomes all magic. So, when Ivan falls in love, we're all free to go."

"So, like he said, we'll never bloody well get out," a British voice sounded from the doorway. Canada shot up, looking at England leaning against the doorframe.

Ukraine glared at him. "I was trying to be positive, Francis. The poor boy just got trapped in an unfamiliar place and won't see his brother anymore. Can't you at least try to hope for the best?"

"I've done magic and this true love business doesn't work at the best of times," England left out the fact that the magic was his doing here anyways. "But that's not why I'm here. The 'master' wants to see Matthew. He said to remind him of the dinner invitations. For –just- Matthew."

Canada bristled. "I'M NOT GOING! Not for all the maple syrup in the world would I eat dinner with that man right now! He just lost me everything!" He sat back down on the bed, pouting like a little child.

"Oh, Matthew dear, do make the best of it. Dinner with Ivan is always a grand affair. Francis cooks for him and everything is so nice. Do at least try to go and be happy," Ukraine pleaded. She knew what it was like for everyone when Ivan didn't get his way.

"Russia won't be pleased if you don't go, Matthew," England said slowly, hoping that the boy would change his mind.

"I'M NOT GOING, AND THAT'S FINAL!" Matthew yelled, finally getting truly angry. WHY would he eat dinner with the man that just ensnared him in this God awful house?

"Matthew-" Arthur was cut off by a pillow to his face.

"I'm my own country now, I can make my decisions on my own now," he glared at England, knowing that his words were a low blow. Arthur paled, but nodded, backing from the room. It hurt to hear those words from Matthew. He expected them from Alfred, but not his little Matthew.

"I'm not going, so don't even try, Ukraine," Matthew stated, not turning toward the girl. Said country backed off as she had been going to plead with him. He heard a door close behind him as she exited into the adjacent room. Silence, just what Matthew needed.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm going to admit it, I'm a sucky updater. But I really will finish my stories, so, thanks for following this story everybody. It makes me realize that I actually do have fans. I also have one more Hetalia that I started when I was in a darker mood, but it's rated M. But for those of you who –can- read M, your more than welcome to read it. You'll realize my favorite character to manipulate is Ivan the Terrible.

Ivan reared back "WHAT?" he growled. Arthur shivered and Francis held him back, looking up at the master of the castle.

"You heard him, mon ami. Matthew isn't coming to dinner. Don't take it out on Angleterre," Francis spoke up for his love, rolling his eyes at Ivan's snapping attitude. The man had developed a great anger problem during the cold wars. Of course, after having to deal with America, who wouldn't have a bit of an issue?

"Fine. I'll go straight to the source," a soured smile appeared on Ivan's face. He turned to go toward Matthew's room. Francis suddenly shot in front of him and blocked the way.

"Just wait. What if Canada is the one that can get us all free?" Francis asked, looking pleadingly at Russia.

Russia smirked as he looked at the Frenchmen. "Now why would I want to let all of you go? You serve me so well while I'm here." Russia crossed his arms, feeling as if he had won the argument.

Francis looked up into the violet eyes of the Russian and actually laughed. "Okay, Ivan, mon ami, but it is your loss when your lovely little sister Belarus comes knocking."

Russia froze and looked at the nation standing in front of the door. "Canada can get you all out…? How?"

Francis' eyes lit up with the best anticipation. "Love of course!" Russia covered his face in an 'I knew it' gesture. "Wait, just hear me out, mon ami! Mon petit chou, can you control love with magic?"

Arthur wrinkled his nose. "Oh bloody hell, no. Do you really think I'd be with you, you bloody frog, if I could control it?"

"Exactly!" Francis exclaimed rapidly. "Love is too strong to be controlled by magic! Therefore, it must be more powerful and can break it, correct?"

"That's the biggest load of crock I've ever-" Arthur started but he was cut off by the pleading look in Francis eyes. Arthur knew something out of the ordinary had to occur to the person the magic surrounded in order to break the spell. Love was definitely out of the ordinary for Ivan. Francis was right. -If- by chance it worked, it was all the better. And if it didn't? They'd have an in love, and therefore better behaved Russian on their hands. "But… maybe the frog is right. I don't actually know how love and magic interact. They could very well cancel out…"

"And anyways, it's worth a shot isn't it?" _Especially since summer is coming to a close… the sunflowers will die soon. _Francis didn't add his last thought aloud. Arthur had explained magic to him, in a roundabout way. He had spoken of how the magic will allow itself to be reversed only during a certain timespan. The magic attached itself to a living thing and it's lifespan was the magic's timespan. Normally, Arthur had mentioned, it attached itself to something very dear to the person.

Russia nodded. It was worth a shot as he didn't truly want to be stuck with Belarus following him around the house. "Fine, Francis. What do I need to do?"

Both other countries occupying the room stared, astonished at Russia's compliancy. He must be extremely frightened of his sister in order to go along with this. Francis was the first to recover. "Well, you have to woo him of course. Use sweet words. Act gentlemanly, such as having manners. Say please, thank you. Dress properly. We'll start with that. The simple things should do. BUT, most of all, learn to control your temper. Your vodka addiction adds to that problem."

Russia's nostrils flared as he approached France. "What do you mean my 'addiction?' I'm perfectly fine," he grit his teeth as he said the words.

"That's exactly what I mean, mon ami. You're threatening me now. That's your anger and it's worsened when you drink more," the Frenchman spoke up. He had long since gotten over his fear of Ivan, leaving that to the other countries. He knew the man got angry, but he'd been through too much now to hurt anyone.

Ivan let out a breath. He needed Francis' help if he didn't want his sister stuck here. "Okay. I'll watch my anger. But that doesn't mean I'm giving up my vodka, da?" Francis shrugged. It wasn't the drinking that was truly the problem, it was the anger afterwards. The tall man was never actually drunk, but he did get testy during his heavier drinking.

"A little drinking is okay. Where would I be within the romance world without my wine? Just watch how much so that you don't get angry with Canada."

"Da. I'll watch it. Now, if you'll excuse me. I'm going to go to Matvie myself in order to request his present at dinner. Francis, go cook," Ivan said before moving past the two countries and out the door.

Arthur's eyes went round as the saucers under his tea cups. "What have you gotten our poor little Matthew into?" he asked Francis before slipping out to follow the Russian.

"Me?" Francis called out after Arthur. "Your magic is what got us stuck in this mess!" He rolled his eyes before deciding to follow his orders. He did love to cook, anyways.


	5. Chapter 5

YAY! Double-update! (And I know the anger is a little ooc, but I couldn't continue the story without Russia being angry)

A knock sounded on the door. Canada glared in annoyance. Hadn't he just sent everyone away? "I told you, Arthur, I'm not going to dinner!" he yelled. Why did everybody have to bother him?

Outside the door, Russia took a deep breath and England smiled at him. He was doing well so far, and that was more than England could have even asked for. "This isn't Arthur, Matvie. It's Ivan. Would you come to dinner with me?" Ivan glanced over to Arthur for coaching. 'Please' Arthur mouthed. Ivan glared, but grit his teeth and nearly hissed out the word. "Pleassssssssse."

"No!" Was the only reply that came through the door. Canada rolled his eyes. Did this man that had trapped him in his house actually think that he would go to dinner with him?

Russia threw up his hands in annoyance. Quickly, England rushed to his side, attempting to silently calm the giant. "But he's the one being stubborn," Ivan hissed.

"And you're the one losing your temper," England growled back.

"Fine!" Ivan snapped. "But if he's not eating dinner with me, then he's not eating dinner at all!" He began to stomp off, but he turned and spoke solely to Arthur. "And make sure he doesn't get into my garden."

Arthur rolled his eyes, but stalked off in the other direction to warn Francis of this obstacle.

It was a few hours later when Canada finally peeped his head out of the doorway. He was so hungry. He had been hungry when dinner was offered since he hadn't eaten all day, but he wasn't going to follow the great beast, Russia, to get it. He slipped out into the hall and stood, pondering which direction to go. He looked to his right, but shook his head. No, he had been from that direction and hadn't seen anything that looked remotely like a dining area. So, he turned to his left and headed deeper into the mansion.

He knew that he had an uncanny ability to remain invisible at times, and he abused it to his full advantage as countries that he didn't even recognize shuffled by him. So many new countries had been born as the world filled with very definite boundaries between people. Egypt, Australia, New Zealand, Korea, Djibouti… he could name their names, but wouldn't recognize them at all. There were far too many. Before he knew it, he found himself looking down over a great ballroom. It was gorgeous. He had never known Russia to have something so ornate. He had always seemed to be a simple man, even if he was frightening.

Canada headed down a set of stairs that led to the ballroom, looking around at the chandeliers and the intricate paintings on the wall and ceiling. "Wow…" he whispered quietly, but the sound echoed off the walls still.

"Amazing, isn't it?" a voice sounded from a doorway nearby. Canada jumped, but toned down his surprise as he saw France leaning against a gilding doorframe. He just mutely nodded his reply. "Arthur and I found this on our first night as well. We were alone with Russia at that point. He wasn't that bad, actually. We informed him of the mistake and he simply said we could live here as long as we found something to do. I began to cook and England just served whatever I handed him. Anyways, I was talking about the ballroom. Apparently, Russia used to have large parties here for his people. Then, as the czars faded into the past, so did the grand balls. I hear it was a rival against my parties in those days."

Canada soaked in the story along with the room. It was amazing. He couldn't believe that Russia had such extravagant parties. He was such a loner that it was surprising that he allowed people into his home for fun. Canada would have stood a while longer to view the room, but his stomach gave a rumble and Francis looked at him. "You really should have come to dinner, Matthew," he said, walking over to the shorter male. "Come; let's get you something to eat. I can't see a fellow country go hungry when I'm the cook of the house." And with those words, Francis whisked Matthew down a maze of long corridors to his kitchen. Matthew thought to himself as they traveled that he would have never found his way to the kitchen and then back to his room. He might still not find his way back.

Within the kitchen stood Arthur. "Francis, it's about time you came back, I've been waiting for you to…" he turned as he spoke. "Oh. Matthew." He turned scarlet as he spoke the words.

Francis chuckled, wandering about the room, gathering his supplies in order to make dinner for his lovely Matthew. "Francis, you know what Ivan said… As much as I love you, Matthew, Ivan said we can't give you dinner."

Francis rolled his eyes and continued his work. "I'm not afraid of that great buffoon," he said as he winked at Matthew. "I'm going to make dinner for Canada whether he likes it or not." And that is just what Francis did. He made a great four-course meal, stealing kisses from Arthur at moments where he wasn't working. ( "Francis! Matthew is right there!" "So, mon petit chou, dinner and a show." ) Matthew laughed and watched the interactions, thinking that he just might become more comfortable with the place if he had to be stuck here forever.

After the fulfilling dinner, Matthew sat, chatting with the two countries the he was most familiar with, besides his brother of course. He knew he was intruding on their time together, though, and spoke up, saying, "If it doesn't hurt your feelings too badly, I think I'm going to go explore. If I'm going to stay here for… quite some time, I feel as if I should at least be familiar with the place."

Francis nodded. "That's a fantastic idea, Matthew!" He had been eyeing Arthur's ass for some time now and this was a perfect opportunity to get him alone in his kitchen. Arthur readily agreed as he had felt Francis' eyes on him, but as Matthew headed for the door, he piped in, "Oh! But Matthew, don't bother Ivan's garden. He's not very appreciative of nibs." Matthew nodded, but didn't agree. He honestly didn't care what Ivan thought. If he felt so inclined, he would explore the garden.

Hours later, late into the night, Canada had found himself on a patio leading to a gorgeous yard; at least, it used to be. It was lit simply by the moon and stars, shimmering across ponds and fountains and falling daintily on begonias and pansies that were overrun by weeds. Matthew walked down a stone path, rounding fountains that weren't running, scum and moss covering the stone. He peered through the darkness at a bright spot at a distance. What could it be?

He tiptoed his way forward, a sense of foreboding settling over him. Maybe he should have listened to England and not come into the garden. The sparkling, though, was magnetizing. He kept moving forward, pushing past overgrown hedges that blocked his way. Sometimes, the bright patch disappeared behind another plant, whether it be ivy climbing up an archway or by fruit trees, but Matthew kept walking toward the distant goal.

Finally, he came upon that bright, surreal light patch. It was sunflowers. Matthew smiled in silent laughter. He should have known. He reached out, running his forefinger and thumb over the soft petals and letting them trail to the thick stalk of the plant. He was so mesmerized by the plants that he never heard the footsteps behind.

"What are you doing in my garden!" a booming voice sounded, shaking the windows of the house far behind him.

Canada jumped, spinning around to see Ivan directly behind and towering over him. "Maple! I'm sorry, I just…"

"GET OUT! GET OUT!" Ivan screamed, pointing away from his sunflowers and that is where Matthew ran. Out, as far as he could go, as fast as his feet would take him. He was sobbing and running for his life.


	6. Chapter 6

I was reading Jodi Picoult books that are so angsty and I had to come write more happy, fluffy things and this turned into a half-and-half.

Matthew only got as far as the front door before collapsing on the floor. He knew he couldn't go any further, even though Ivan had told him to get out. He pulled his knees to his chest as his body was racked by silent sobs. He had never been scared of the tall, domineering nation until that point. His threatening figure and hurtful words were forever etched into Matthew's mind. He now understood why other nations were so frightened of the big man.

"Brother?" Canada heard a female voice in front of him. He froze, looking up, but he couldn't see anything past his tears. He reached a sleeve up, swiping away the wetness. He looked up to see a dark blue dress right in front of his face. Slowly, he followed it up to the girl's face that towered above his.

Belarus. "You're not my brother. Where is he?" she asked, a silver glint showing between the folds of her dress. Canada didn't answer, simply gazed at the knife, beginning to shake again, this time in fright rather than sobs.

"What have you done with my brother?" she asked more loudly this time. The knife began to move as she brought her hand up slightly in a threatening manner.

Matthew backed away, still on the ground. He kept moving until he hit the wall. Belarus followed him, trapping him where he was. "Have you hurt him? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" she screamed.

"I haven't done anything! Belarus! STOP! I haven't touched her brother!" he tried to push her away and run as she became more and more angry, but she caught his shirt as it flared out and pulled him back.

"You've taken him from me! I know you have!" Another yell pierced the air as Canada covered his head, cowering, unable to watch as Belarus threw back her arm to bring the knife down upon him.

But the blow never came, only a bellowing yell. "BELARUS! DO NOT TOUCH MATVIE!" Matthew turned to see Ivan holding Belarus' arm trapped against the wall. He wouldn't look at her, but kept his eyes solely on the knife that he was attempting to wrestle out of her grip.

She wriggled until she faced him. "Look at me, brother. Marry me!" she pleaded with the unmovable man as she tried to see into his eyes. Ivan shifted his gaze, refusing to look at her, but fighting with her none the less. Canada watched their struggle from the floor before he realized his awful position as the knife was dangling precariously overhead.

Ivan locked eyes with him over Belarus' shoulder. "Go, Matvie. Run." His command was not like his earlier 'get out;' it seemed to be a pleading, protective gesture. And it made Matthew want to go against it, but he listened, knowing that if he didn't, he might be at the wrong end of Russia's anger again. He quickly jolted up, running from the scene.

Ivan wrestled with Belarus as soon as he saw Matthew out of danger. He realized his mistake of avoiding her eyes as he couldn't predict her movements, then. She got a few slices across his arms before he finally struggled away the knife. For being his younger sister, she did have quite a bit of strength in her. Still, Ivan won, tossing the knife away down the hallway. "Go," he said quietly, looking down toward the floor. "I do not want to see you here again. You are not to harm my guests." And with that, he walked away, picking up the knife and slowly walking to his own sitting room.

At the moment in time that Ivan entered his sitting room, Canada, who had become dreadful lost, had rounded the corner leading to that such room and saw the tall man walk through the door. He took a deep breath, knowing that this was going to take a lot of courage, and marched down to the doorway, raising his hand to knock on the dark, solid wood.

"Go away…" a voice growled from within.

"Ivan, it's me, Matthew…" he whispered. "Can I please come in?"

Matthew waited for quite some time, and actually considered giving up the entire ordeal, before the door swung open a few inches, Ivan's face appearing in the crack. "What do you want?" Ivan asked, looking at the poor, nervous boy in front of him.

"I… I w-wanted to th-thank you… you know, for saving me back there," Canada whispered, looking away from those piercing violet eyes.

Ivan was silent for a moment before words spilled from his mouth that hadn't been uttered by him for quite some time. "You are quite welcome, Matvie."

Matthew's eyes suddenly darted back to Ivan's face in surprise at the sentence. "Ivan…" he began before he noticed a red streak on Ivan's cheek. "You're bleeding!"

Ivan brought his hand up to his face and saw the crimson liquid on the pads of his fingers. "Da, I am."

"Let me come in and clean you up at least…" the Canadian said, quickly walking closer to the other man, who swung open the door as to avoid being run into. Matthew quickly grabbed Ivan's hand and led him over to the lit fire where he could assess the damage. He shook his head at the multiple cuts on the body in front of him. "Where is your bathroom? I'm going to need to clean this all up."

After directions, Matthew quickly went to work gathering supplies and working to clean up Ivan's wounds. Matthew rolled his eyes at how often the older man winced. "Would you stop being such a baby? It's soap and water."

"You know," Ivan growled. "I wouldn't have had to actually deal with Belarus' knife-wielding if you hadn't tried to run out the front door."

Matthew stopped cleaning and looked up at Ivan. "And I wouldn't have run away to meet her except you got angry."

"Well I wouldn't have gotten angry if you hadn't been in my garden!"

"Well, you just need to learn to control your temper over silly little things like people wanting to see your beautiful flowers!" Canada snapped as he sealed the bandage over the last cut. "There. Now that wasn't so bad."

Ivan looked away, realizing that he was getting angry over silly little things. "I-I'm… sorry," Ivan muttered.

"Hm?" Canada looked up from where he was distractedly cleaning up his supplies.

"I shouldn't have gotten angry and… Iamsorry," Ivan strung together the last few words into one, but still, Canada heard him and smiled softly.

"You are forgiven." He walked for the door as he replied, only to be stopped by a question.

"W-Would you join me for breakfast?" Matthew turned to look at the man who had just saved his life, who was a wimp when it came to bandages, who had just apologized and asked him to breakfast and answered with a simple word.

"Yes."


	7. Chapter 7

Prussia leaned back, kicking up his feet on the bar table. "I don't understand, Gilbird," he stated, looking at his friend. "How could he reject me? It's AWESOME me, after all." He tucked his hands behind his head.

Gilbird just shook his head. "I don't know, Prussia. There isn't anyone as awesome as you," he said.

"Or as good looking as me."

"Or as daring as you."

"Or as flat out awesome as me. Oh, we already said that didn't we?" Prussia shook his head. He didn't get it. He could have anyone in town. He quickly stood, slamming the chair backwards. "NO! I will have him. I will find a way."

Gilbird sat, stunned at the side, but he quickly moved to pick up Prussia's chair just as the man tried to sit back down. "But what can I do?" he asked, sitting down as if the stool had never fallen. "What can I do to persuade him? What does he care about most?"

Suddenly the door burst open, Japan rushed in. "Has anyone seen Canada?"

A collective "Who?" resounded around the room. Japan began pacing. "Oh god, we forgot him at Russia's house… That beast will find him and never let him go! Oh what have I done?" America strode in around him, placing himself at the bar to order a drink, ignoring his pacing companion. Japan stared at him in shock before quickly running out the door, apparently to find Canada.

Prussia laughed silently. "The yaoi-addict has gone nuts, Gilbird. What the hell is he muttering about a beast?" His laughter continued until he realized that Gilbird wasn't laughing with him. "Gilbird, that was funny, you can laugh now."

Gilbird shook his head, turning to his friend with a goofy smile upon his face. "Gone nuts, has he? Canada cares about everybody. If he finds out…"

Prussia's grin grew to evil proportions. "Yes… Japan was trying to help him. If he finds out that something has happened, then he's bound to come running!" Prussia stood, letting the stool fall again; Gilbird scrabbled back after it once more. "Gilbird, I know just the man to do it!" And with that, Prussia strode out of the bar, leaving a muttering Gilbird to pay the tab in his wake.

Xoxoxoxoxo

So, I know it's short, but I kinda wanted to just leave the suspense. I haven't been writing for a while and I had to reread a lot of what I had written thus far, hence why it took me even longer than normal to post. Anyways, I hope you like it. I should have the next chapter posted up within the month.


End file.
